Innocence Lost
by livvx97
Summary: Pandora lead the quiet life of a muggle, having left her witch status behind but a bold flash in the woods and a curious mind lead her down a much darker path. Rape/Pregnancy/Abuse
1. Taken

A loud bang awoke her, it sounded as if it had happened right outside her window but upon diving out of bed she caught the last flash of what she remembered to be a portkey. Anything to do with the Wizarding world hadn't crept into Pandora's life for years. She moved to a muggle village in hopes of abandoning that part of her completely. However the day before, she'd received an owl from Violet, her sister, warning her of the ongoing Wizarding war that threatened the muggle world. Choosing to ignore this, Pandora carried on, only choosing to use magic when absolutely necessary, or of course when she was cooking, nothing serious though. Pandora and her sister had taken a vow against magic when they were just 15 and 13, upon watching their parents murdered by the Malfoy's under the orders of him, Lord Voldemort. His name still sent shivers down her spine. The day after the death of their parents, the sisters left Hogwarts and took up residence at a muggle boarding school where they completed their education and eventually went their separate ways. Of course, Violet was a lot more in touch with her witch side since turning 18; using owls to communicate, travelling by broomstick and using charms and potions had become second nature.

Pandora looked over at her bedside clock, 4am. She struggled to get back to sleep as thoughts of the Wizarding world 'what ifs' overtook her brain. Eventually giving in to her bodies decided insomnia, she arose an hour earlier than usual, taking her wand out from behind an old radiator she directed it towards the raw breakfast ingredients. Suddenly, bread became toast, eggs were poached and sausages burst from their skins, the room smelled delicious and taking a seat at her 'for two' table, she was met by a floating teapot and cup that filled itself before neatly settling beside her on a coaster. To her, this was what magic was, no violence or quarrels of who's blood was purer or dirtier. As the steaming, delicious breakfast plate directed itself in front of her, she began thinking of her bloodline. In the Wizarding world, had she kept in touch with such side, she would have been protected from this war, she was after all 'Pureblood' descending from two of the purest lines in history. However, her parents had met their demise at the hands of Lord Voldemort because of their friendliness with mudbloods and muggles during his previous attempt at taking over the Wizarding world. Gazing out the window she noticed the clouds grow extremely dark for no more than a minute before clearing and allowing the day through. This certainly was unusual behaviour, especially in the suburb she had lived in so peacefully for the last few years. A growing lump in her throat told her that things were definitely about to change around here, not for the better. Dressing herself quickly she decided the morning run would take a detour through the woods, what was going on out there? For the first time since moving to the muggle suburb, Pandora armed herself with her wand, concealed under her sleeve. Slipping on her sleek, black trainers and taking a deep breath, she left the comfort behind and began towards the deep, dark woods.

At first, all seemed innocent; no intense vibe, no feeling as if she was being watched, she even began to believe the entire flash of lightning and cloud behaviour was in her head. Stopping to stretch against an old statue of a now moss-covered fox, she felt his presence before she saw him. Her stomach dropped to the floor with such speed she almost threw up there and then.  
"What'd' they call you then, beau'iful"his voice, laced with an accent and a tone that demanded attention. She turned around slowly to meet his gaze and smirk.  
"P-Pandora, w-what do you want, I-I don't have m-money." she'd never struggled to get her words out so much in her life, terrified of the man, she felt for the wand now lost up her sleeve.  
"An' I suppose, Pandora, you're lookin' fo' this?" he presented her wand inches from her face.  
"Now, swee'heart, you're goin' a' tell me you're las' name, ain't ya'?" seeming to thrive from the fear in her eyes, he raised his eyebrows in her direction.  
"M-Monclaire, why?" she stepped backwards, leaning against the statue for support.  
"Check it!" he shouted back towards him and suddenly a small group of men, one who looked particularly vicious and wolf-life stalked towards the pair of them.  
"Pureblood, must be fake Scabior, take her." a scruffy looking man shouted back, eyes darting up and down a long, crumpled piece of paper.  
"Oh, I inten' to" seeming to both whisper and growl at her, the words alone made her skin crawl, but before she knew it her arms were tied behind her back and a loud bang met her ears, similar to the one she had heard a few hours ago.

Pandora had never apparated before, she was simply too young to when she was learning magic and didn't have the skill now, it took her a while to get her bearings and figure out that she was no longer in her neighbourhood woods, her head spun and another lump formed in her throat that she tried desperately to swallow. Dragging her through the woods now was the same man who'd accused her of lying about her name and blood status, a red scarf tied around his arm, the only similarity amongst the men other than the foul stench and wild look they all went for. They finally seemed to reach their destination, deep in a forest where a number of tents surrounded a burned pit of beer cans and old newspapers. Stopping suddenly, Scabior turned around to face his victim.  
"Now Missy, I asked you nicely. Tell us your name, 'fore we force i' out of ya'." stepping closer towards her and brushing against her neck, he took in her scent before taking the flesh between his teeth and sucking on it, hard enough to leave a bruise, gentle enough not to break the skin, the last thing he needed was Fenrir getting too excited. The entire time, Pandora squirmed and held her eyes firmly shut, wishing this nightmare away, waiting to wake up and be back leaning against the trusty fox statue.  
"I told you, it's P-Pandora Monclaire." she tried to kick and pull away from the man holding her.  
"Say it, one more time princess." he said this in a menacingly low tone whilst tracing a finger down her stomach.  
"I'm not lying, my parents were Tom and Merna, I don't practice magic anymore, please let me go." kicking behind her as she desperately pleaded with Scabior she caught the man who held her exactly where it hurt, she saw her opportunity to escape as he fell backwards in pain, when suddenly she was held up off of the ground by only her neck.  
"Don't you try an' run from me, li'l girl." Scabior began squeezing her throat tighter and tighter, her vision begin to fill with black spots and just as she was about to slip into unconsciousness, he let her drop the floor, swiftly kicking her in the ribs and stomach before directing a spell her way.  
"Stupefy." just loud enough so she could hear through her semi-conscious pain before she knew it, everything turned black.

She was awake before she opened her eyes. Forgetting where she was, she had a moment of bliss, thinking of breakfast, running and then skipping merrily off to work, nothing had gone wrong. Then she felt a hand on her neck and remembered.  
"Are you awake, my lovely?" that voice, the one that had hurt her forced a shiver down her spine, similar to the one Lord Voldemort gave to her.  
Opening her eyes, she looked at him with a terrified glimpse she couldn't seem to shake and attempted to edge away from him before realising she couldn't move.  
"I'm not goin' a' hurt you swee'heart, I'm healin' ya', jus' don't do anythin' stupid." he gave her the first reassuring smile she'd seen on his lips and feeling a twinge in her ribs she needed all the help she could get to fix her. Starting with a salve on her neck to get rid of the choke bruises, his fingers feathered across her wounds as if they were never capable of putting them there in the first place. The hardest task of course would be healing her bones, he'd managed to crack her ribs with a single kick and although it was only a spell to fix, it hurt as much as getting them broken in the first place.  
"Thank you." a single tear ran down her face and her voice cracked as she looked up at him with streams of vulnerability in her eyes. He could kill her, he could do anything, her life was in his hands, she had to give in.  
"You're mine now, princess." stroking the tear away with his calloused finger, it was as if he'd read her mind, he knew how much control he had over her, and he revelled in it.  
"Please Scabior, let me go, wipe my memory, please don't do this." if she could move, she'd have been on her knees begging him.  
"The on'y way you'll be leavin' is if you're dead, swee'heart." he undid the paralysis charm but quickly climbed on top of her to stop her getting up.  
"I'm goin' a' have you, in every which way I can." forcing a kiss on her lips he dragged his nails down her shoulder, slowly exploring her body with his hands and tongue.  
"Please, no." she tried to push him away, fighting with all her strength to get up and away from him but to no avail, he was twice the weight of her and had the strength of ten men. Tears began to fall as his fingers found their way under her t-shirt.

His exploration of her body was painfully drawn out; kissing, sucking and biting his way down from her neck to her thighs, all the while ensuring his stiffened member brushed against her. She knew what was coming and it filled her with dread. It was this dread that filled her face, she couldn't hide it and Scabior knew why.  
"You're a virgin ain't you swee'heart?" he smirked at her, with a wave of his wand, her clothes were gone and he quickly sunk two fingers inside her tight, untouched opening. Closing her eyes, Pandora nodded, tears that flooded her eyes slowly seeped out as Scabior opened her up with just his fingers.  
"Please, please don't do this." she has dreaded her first time since the day she got her period and became a woman, all those years ago, the time had never come and yet here it was, being raped away from her.  
"Relax swee'heart, you'll learn t'enjoy it." winking at her he once again attacked her mouth, forcing his tongue past her lips and deepening his fingers inside her. He hastily ripped off his own clothing, saving the bottom half for last, slowly unbuckling his belt, misleading Pandora into thinking it was simple sex, he quickly coiled his belt up around his hand and smacked her across her thighs until the bright pink welts raised up to meet it.  
"My naughty li'l pet, ain't ya'?" his fingers brushed against the welts as gently as they did whilst healing her, the tone soon changed when he forced her legs apart and throwing them over his shoulders he showed no hesitation now his member had been released from the plaid prison that was his pants. He buried himself inside Pandora, further excited by the look of pain on her face. She began whimpering as she felt the thin piece of skin inside her, the one she'd kept hold of, that kept her innocent, tear on the tip of the snatchers cruel thrusts. Increasing his pace and force, Pandora tightened further as he began hitting the exact spot she'd needed to touch her whole life.  
Suddenly, she felt as if she was floating, it felt wrong but so good, she felt her body betraying her and getting wetter and wetter to accommodate him, inside her.  
"There we go baby, let me in." grabbing the top part of her hair with his fist, he began thrusting fast with continuous pace, sweat dripping from his brow. Pandora hated that she was enjoying it and wanted nothing more than to push him away, but she wanted the climax of this growing feeling inside her. Without thinking, looking right into his eyes she made sure he was close enough and spat at him, before the spit had even settled, she heard the ringing slap before she felt the burning pain on her cheek.  
"Kinky li'l bitch." the action only seemed to bring Scabior even closer, with his hand now firmly around her neck, he thrusted deeper and harder and spilled his seed inside her. He kissed her cheek upon pulling out of her, and quickly dressed himself, leaving her right on the edge of something she'd never felt before.  
"I'll be keeping you around, tha's fo' sure." wiping her saliva from his cheek with a ragged pink scarf, he winked at her, straightened his jacket and left the tent.

Pandora was left in a puddle of semen, saliva and blood. Feeling even worse than when she was beneath Scabior's feet having her ribs broken, she kicked the sheet off of the bed and wrapped herself in a nearby blanket.


	2. Broken

Spending the night huddled up, fearing whoever was going to enter the tent next and what they would subject her to, it was anything but a restful night for Pandora. She heard the men getting more and more drunk, the smashing of beer bottles, the roaring laughter that got louder and more cruel as the night rolled on. She used the blanket as security, wrapping it around her entire body tightly, even including most of her head. If they thought she was sleeping, maybe they would look at her as innocent and let her go? She knew this was wishful thinking but what could she do but stay optimistic?

Finally, the night drew to an end for the men, much to Pandora's dread. Thankfully, it was only Scabior who entered the tent, she had feared he would bring the entire party back with him but all she heard was him staggering around and so she tried best to slow her breathing and act asleep. Various unzipping took place before she felt his presence behind her on the bed.

"I know you're no' asleep m'love." he slurred each word and she could hear the filthy smile on his lips as his hands groped at her body less gently than when he had been healing her, that was now a distant memory. Pulling the blankets tighter around herself, Pandora attempted to ignore Scabior when suddenly she felt the cold metal of a blade lightly slicing down her back and the tightness of the blanket suddenly sagged. Before she knew it, he was atop her once more, blade in hand with a drunken, suggestive look in his eyes.

"Someone's exi'ed t'see me." he pinched her hardened nipples before running the blade from her neck to her hips.

"Be a good l'il g'al fo' Scabior, love." he unbuckled his belt as he forced the words out, laced with slurring and heavy breathing.  
She prayed that he'd pass out before getting to do anything to her, she hated the combination of a sharp knife and his uncontrollable, drunken hands, he willingly broke her when he had full control so what would he be capable of when he didn't have his whits about him? Attempting to look as alluring as possible, whilst being completely vulnerable, splayed out in front of him, she looked into his half-closed eyes and whispered.

"Come to bed with me, please?" reaching a hand up, she allowed her index finger to brush his lips that dropped the menacing smile, replaced with an unknowing pout. For a second, he mirrored the look like a child, innocent and lost. There was hope. Quickly, Scabior shook his head and subsequently drew himself out of his trance.

"I ain't no simple'un love, you're mine t'night." grabbing hold of her wrists in a blur he pulled the red scarf from around his arm and bound her wrists to the headboard, the games had only just begun.

Pandora pulled at her bounds till her wrists were at breaking point whilst Scabior stalked around the room, displaying the power he had over her without even addressing her.

"Please untie me Scabior, please, I'm scared, I want to go home." she begged and pleaded with him once more but it fell on deaf ears.

Taking him at least 10 minutes of strutting around the tent, seemingly searching for something and another few measures of that God awful firewhisky. He began to approach her, less drunken-idiot about him than before, he came toward her like a lion approaching a grazing zebra. Whimpering and scared, Pandora pulled at her bounds pointlessly, he thrived on her fear. The first cut he'd made lightly down her spine, when slicing away her security blanket, stung as he pressed her into the mattress with his hips. Sliding the knife upwards, allowing it to graze her nipple, only making it harden further, an action Pandora felt betrayed her mentality towards the entire situation. The blade soon reached her throat, he tilted her chin slightly upwards, her life was in his hands, and he loved it.

"I could do it y'know swee'heart." he placed the knife in front of his own neck and swiped it through the air quickly.

"One slip, and you'd be gone, darlin'." he winked at her as the fear in her eyes increased and she tried to alter their position so he didn't have as much power.

This only angered him.

"An' you!" he slammed a hand down in the middle of her chest, partially winding her.

"Ain't goin' nowhere!" raising his voice, with a wave of his wand, his clothes became a pile on the floor and suddenly the sharp blade was again, too close to Pandora's neck.

"You'll enjoy this, swee'heart." she felt his hands pressing deep into her hips as he flipped her onto her stomach. Running his fingers from her shoulders to the backs of her thighs, she felt the constant ice cold of the metal blade that in a few minutes could take her life away. She didn't dare move, she was under his full control. Pinned down by a single blade.

His hot breath was now in her ear, and his words created a lump in her throat that made her feel as if she was already choking.

"You scream, you're dead, got it?" pulling her to him using just her hair, he pulled her hips up to meet his rock hard member and with one hand holding the blade to her throat and the other guiding his cock into her, he knew he'd be finished in minutes, but he also knew how to draw it out long enough to make her suffer.

Holding back the tears, Pandora tried to keep shallow breaths in order to avoid the touch of the huge knife, pressing towards her jugular every now and again as Scabior's thrusts became more violent, she knew if he lost control just for a second, there would be a blood bath. Her fear made her muscles tighten, she felt like she was losing her virginity all over again, squeezing her eyes closed and breathing as if through a straw she prayed the nightmare to be over quickly, even if it did mean taking this rotten snatchers seed. Without thinking, she let out a whimper as the tip of him met her cervix. He pulled her hair tightly so he could see her face, cracking her face with his hand and spitting at her sharply, he pushed her head down with as much force as he could, dropping the knife on the floor and fucking her hard enough to bruise for weeks

"You ain't forgettin' this you l'il cunt." scratching and clawing at her skin before pulling her back up and almost ripping out her hair just to leave a trail of deep love bites, dripping with blood, grabbing hold of her nipples and pinching with as much force as he had she felt him empty inside of her. It was finally over. SLAM! she was snapped out of her state of pain as he pushed her from the bed onto the hard, wooden floor. Her body was even weaker than when it had been broken. She was his.

Dreams. The one place she was allowed to escape. Although, she didn't realise it was a dream, at the time, she was in Violet's house, two chubby little babies waddled after each other. One who she knew was her daughter, the other, her nephew. It was normal, no explanation but she'd accepted it. She was an old muggle, the wizarding world didn't even exist. Life now was about nurseries, doctors and housework and that was absolutely fine. There was a knock at the door, Violet would get it. A scream. The kids ran into the kitchen, before disappearing entirely. She opened the living room door. Violet was dead, knife next to her slit throat. It was him. Scabior.

"You'll never escape, luv." she could no longer breath.

Diving up off of the floor, drenched in sweat, Pandora thanked God it was all a dream, her sister was fine and the pair still had no such responsibilities. Then she realised where she was, still in the hell-hole where she was used as entertainment. Her neck felt clammy, and she realised she was covered in her own dried blood. Everywhere ached. Everywhere. Somehow, she hadn't disturbed Scabior with her dramatic start and so she crept to the side of the tent with a curtain labelled 'loo'. Luckily, there was a mirror, or not so lucky. In just a couple of days, Pandora had managed to accumulate so much dirt in her hair and so many bruises that she looked like she'd been dragged up, living in the forest since a young age. She bathed herself with water from the small, dirty sink and although it felt no better than a baby wipe shower, it was better than nothing. Drying herself on a towel covered in stains, she wouldn't have dreamed of touching it a week ago but now she saw it as some small part of innocence, as Scabior had made her clothes disappear. Finally clean, she headed back to the main room in the tent and spotted her clothes draped over the sofa.

All miraculously cleaned.

Ditching the towel she raced to put on the first layer of her clothes and sat on the couch, hugging her knees, hugging herself but most of all, wishing that this was all a dream.

"You're welcome, beau'iful." her blood ran cold and her breath stopped in her throat.

"T-thank you." squeezing her knees tighter she felt the bruises in her body react to her touch.

"Well, I couldn' keep you aroun' wi'out clothes, that'd be truly cruel." he winked at her, taking in her entire body with his icy, cold eyes. Ironic that having her run around naked would be cruel but raping and threatening to kill her were completely fine in his book.

She could feel tears filling her eyes up, and looked down her arms, covered in bruises where he'd grabbed her with too much force.

"Let me help you princess." he carefully stepped towards her, an instant change of tone in his voice upon the appearance of tears. He now had pants on again, with a caring look in his eye, tilted her chin upwards and smoothed away the bruises he'd left.

"Let me take the pain away." he whispered, pushing her clothes away to reveal a collage of bruises, all created by him. With a stroke of his fingers and a wave of his wand, her skin was once again soft and milky. She had her eyes firmly shut, afraid he would cast a spell of intense pain but to her surprise he was nothing but gentle. Brushing her skin again as he replaced her clothes, he kissed her on the cheek and held his hand out for her to join him outside.

Although she didn't want to, Pandora found her legs moving by their self, her hand reached up to meet his and he gentle pulled her outside the tent. A fire instantly lit itself and he sat upon an old log. Patting the seat next to him, she suddenly found herself wanting to please the man who seemed to have saved her from weeks of pain and obediently sat beside him.

"I don't want'o 'urt you, luv." he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in, to lean against his chest.

"You're mine, I want'o make you 'appy." kissing her head gently, he ran his fingers through her hair, massaging the painful roots he'd pulled at just a few hours ago. Her eyes rolled back into her head as his fingers worked their magic on her scalp. She even let out a low moan as his fingers danced from the middle of her head, down to her shoulders, where his fingers got deeper and deeper until she was practically putty in his hands. She didn't quite remember how but she found her head on his lap, watching the flames lick the firewood, focusing purely on his hands dancing around her body now. This she could get used to.


	3. Baby

Weeks passed and the beatings became softer, when Scabior was angry or drunk he'd often take it out on her through sex and violence but as soon as he was calm and sober he'd heal her, apologise, comfort and hold her. She knew it was unhealthy but she aimed to please him and if pleasing him meant being his punching bag then it was just something she'd have to put up with. In such a short time, he'd protected her against his mens many creepy lunges and comments. She was his, and God, he made sure of it. He'd wake her up with sex, every morning, without fail. Whether she wanted it or not, if he did, she had no say and it was so much easier to lie back and take it than to try and fight him. The man with all the power. She couldn't do anything, say anything, eat anything or go anywhere without his say so, and he'd beaten her that many times for breaking his rules, it had begun to be ground into her now. She wasn't leaving anytime soon. During the day, Pandora had hoped to eventually be trusted to stay at the campsite, as seeing mudbloods and runaways beaten to within an inch of their lives wasn't something she classed as entertainment, they ran for miles daily and if she was too exhausted to carry on, she'd sure as hell be punished when they returned to camp.

One morning, she arose before any of the other campmates and managed to leave the tent without disturbing a soul. Having recently relocated to a part of the forest the had a close-by lake, the men had used this as a communal bath and so in the mornings it was extra cold and refreshing. Plus, privacy was something she had had taken away from her since being kidnapped by the group. She slowly peeled off the shirt she had worn to bed and allowed her body to sink beneath the pool. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath of crisp air imagining she was back at home. What she wouldn't give to be snuggled up between her own sheets tonight. Suddenly, SNAP. She jumped at the site of Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf of the group. "What are you doing out of bed, bitch." with a growl in his voice he started towards her.  
"I'm sorry, I just needed some air." terrified she'd be his next victim as she saw him wipe blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.  
"'Ang on, who's here with you?" he looked around, sniffing and moving sharply.  
"Nobody, Scabior's in bed." she climbed out of the water and quickly put the shirt back on, heart racing the entire time.  
"I can 'ear two heartbeats love, I'm not stupid." moving behind her, he looked around until he found the source of the second beat to be inside her stomach. Pandora's heart sank. Did this mean what she thought it meant?  
"You're pregnant." he looked at her in horror and grabbing her wrist took her back to the camp. She was terrified, what would happen? Some kind of satanic wizarding ritual to rip the baby out of her? She couldn't even think about it. How could she be so stupid? She didn't even think of conception when he was attacking her all those times.

"Scabior, get out 'ere, now!" raising his voice more and more and squeezing tightly on Pandora's arms a sick grin on his face, a hope for violence behind it.  
"What Greyback, I'm knackered?" rubbing his eyes as he opened the tent, they soon snapped completely open on sight of Pandora in just a wet shirt, held tightly by Fenrir.  
"Let her go, she's mine." he raised his eyebrows at him, walking towards him, oozing power.  
"You're little pet is pregnant Scab, I can 'ear it's heartbeat. Deal with that." he pushed her towards Scabior, he looked furious but just spoke in a low, calm voice.  
"In the tent, get in the tent, now." suddenly he had a demanding authority that wasn't to be questioned. He pushed her towards the tent. Pandora was baffled. There was a little life growing inside of her. She caressed her stomach that was now almost completely flat as a result of practical starvation and constant running with the men.  
"Hi baby, don't you worry, I'll keep us safe." she whispered, with tears running down her face. Holding her stomach she knelt down to try and listen to the conversation between Greyback and Scabior.

"Are you jokin', mate? 'Ow could you 'ear that?" he got closer to Greyback in order to not wake anybody else up.  
"I'm a werewolf Scab, I can hear every heartbeat, that's a little baby in there, guarantee." pointing towards the tent he rubbed his hands together and smiled at Scabior with an evil grin once again.  
"What the fuck are we goin' a' do? Can't 'ave a kid out 'ere." motioning around the camp, he put his head in his heads and breathed deeply.  
"Kill it, I'll take care of it." he licked his lips, forcing more tears out of Pandora's eyes. The thought of any of the Snatchers getting anywhere near her baby made her skin crawl. She needed to be home, talking to doctors and making sure she was healthy. Not living in filth, eating like a bird and wondering whether or not the baby was dead or alive.  
"You don't touch her, alrigh'? I'll sort it." he pointed at Greyback with a stern look and swivelled around back towards the tent. Pandora ran to the bed and covered her head with the quilt. Holding her stomach and praying Scabior found a heart on his way back in.  
"Don't hide from me, luv. I'm goin' to t'apocethary, we're sortin' it. Stay 'ere." with a confirmation BANG that he'd disapparated, Pandora came out from under the covers, tears streaming down her face, she hugged her knees to her stomach.  
"I'm so sorry." she whispered to the baby, she could only be 3-4 weeks pregnant at most, and yet she already wanted to protect this little bundle, created under such violence it shouldn't be allowed, but she needed it to be. The whole situation had drained her entirely, all she could think of was whatever was growing in her womb, and how best to protect it from it's monster of a father. Thoughts swirled around her head and without even realising it, she fell asleep, hands across her stomach, protecting her baby.

She awoke with a start, her hand still over her stomach.  
"You'll drink that after food." he spoke with authority, no eye contact and slammed the small bottle of green potion onto the bedside table. Leaving the tent swiftly, seeming to get on with the day as if this was a normal situation. Pandora couldn't move, she was glued to the bed. She felt like as soon as she stood up, she'd hurt the baby. Conscious of touching her stomach the whole time, she made for the bathroom, where she splashed her face and got changed. When in a good mood with her, Scabior took her to get some new clothing, stolen of course, she'd managed to pick up some t-shirts, underwear, jeans and boots, and as Scabior was power, nobody questioned them picking up clothes and walking out. He'd even gone back to take the knuts Pandora had placed in the donation tray. He revelled in the power. And now, she was carrying his baby. She could hear the loud talk and laughter amongst the men. Paranoid, she automatically assumed it was all about her situation. She forced the tears back and made her way out of the tent. Nothing, just the usual wolf-whistle from the more perverted ones in the group. Constantly resting her hand on her stomach and keeping her eyes to the ground, she sat on a lone tree stump and pulled small chunks from a piece of stale bread, chewing and swallowing, but not tasting. Auto-pilot. How had her life changed so much in a matter of weeks? She craved her boring muggle-like life. Even pregnant, she could go to her neighbour family and ask their advice, swap clothes and even have a visiting midwife. Instead she was eating mouldy bread and dreading the home-made abortion in the middle of the damp forest. She dared to flick her eyes up, realising Scabior had her locked in a stare, he'd been watching her since she left the tent. A frown tattooed on his face, it made her stomach sink. Just when she thought her kidnapper was coming around he was allover mad again, she knew she was in for it tonight, and had a feeling the beating wouldn't stop until her heart did.

A single tear ran down her cheek and she tried her best to catch it before anyone saw. Looking back up at Scabior he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tightly. She feared anything she did made him angry now, and didn't dare move until told to. Pushing the half-eaten bread back on the communal plate, she crossed her legs and sipped a cup of water, trying her best to hold back her emotion she narrowed her eyes to the floor and didn't realise Scabior disappearing back to the tent. It was now, she had to take the potion, and say Goodbye forever. The little bundle who probably wasn't even baby-shaped but who'd grown on Pandora's heart in the hour she'd known of it's presence. On instinct, she followed Scabior into the tent, internally apologising over and over again to her baby. Inside, she found him, slumped on the couch, head in his hands. How could he be the one upset? He didn't have to do this. He was simply an outsider. Shaking her head, Pandora headed towards the bed and sat cross-legged, mirroring Scabior she placed her head in her hands in an attempt to calm herself down. This only allowed her to get into her own head even more and she began to cry heavily until she felt herself fall backwards onto the bed, hugging the quilt tight to her stomach. A presence was instantly behind her, it was him, fully clothed and lay behind her on the bed. He reached his hands around her to hold her stomach and nestled his head into her neck, taking a deep inhalation, she swore she felt his tears touch her skin this time. His hands gently caressed her almost concave stomach as he kissed her lightly.  
"I can't do it swee'heart, we're keepin' it, ain't we?" he almost whispered through tears, to Pandora's amazement, Scabior actually had a heart. A flood of relief rushed through her upon hearing these words. She closed her eyes and threaded her fingers through his hands to caress her stomach. Their baby. The first time she thought of hers, as theirs. Although the day had only really just begun, nobody moved for hours. They enjoyed hours in bed of silence and holding each other. No intrusive thoughts to disturb either of them. The tent was charmed to silence and locked from the inside.

Pandora once again slipped into a deep sleep and had fluttery dreams of laughing babies, pink dresses, blue booties and a surrounding family. She dreamed of her growing baby bump and Scabior, supporting her. Everything was rosy. She was happy. Scabior watched her smiling in her sleep, as well as leaking tears that he was on hand to brush away. He really did need her. Unknowingly, he began daydreaming of their future baby. Assuming he'd have a son he imagined teaching him all of the skills his father had taught him; hunting, fishing, tent-pitching and finally when he was old enough, drinking and picking up women. Of course, the love story of mother and father would have to be edited but he had to keep his feelings under wraps. For now.


	4. Falling

A gentle breeze blew through the porch of the tent and tickled Pandora's face, she opened her eyes and as usual, took a minute to register where she actually was. Scabior had fallen asleep facing her, in slumber, he was completely innocent, almost childlike. She allowed her fingers to hover over his face, before quickly changing her mind, although he was sleeping peacefully, she couldn't say the same of how he would wake up. His moods tended to swing abnormally. With her sleep-numbed brain just coming around she suddenly remembered she was pregnant. They were having a baby! Smiling down at her stomach, she brushed just below her belly button gentle with the back of her fingers. Finally excited about the little life, that had been given permission to live.

"Morning, love." his sleepy crooked throat broke through and her eyes met his smile.

"Morning." she looked away quickly, back down to her stomach.

"I'm takin' you t'St Mungo's t'day sweet. Make sure our l'il one is alrigh' 'n that." he rubbed his face and brushed though his hair with his fingers.

"Okay." she smiled at him and came to the realisation they'd stayed in bed all day and all night, today was tomorrow in her head. Completely muddled up. She was happy he was finally taking her to a real doctors and a real hospital where it was clean and official.

"When can we leave?" Pandora heard herself speaking, she was too elated to actually live in her own head right now.

"Whenever you're ready, my darlin'." strolling over to her, he put his arms around her stomach once again and kissed her cheek.

"Let's go, before the others wake up, come on." she held her hand out to him, signalling them to disparate. He winked at her and took her hand.

To Pandora's disappointment, St Mungo's turned out to be a hospital for the magical. Beggars can't be choosers and she certainly felt like one at this point. With a strained smile to Scabior, he took her hand and lead her towards the maternity ward. She realised in the entire hospital there was only one ward dedicated to pregnant women. The rest, sounded like magical problems with the exception of one actual muggle illnesses she'd heard of. An entirely different world, she looked down to her stomach and shook her head with a smile. What was she doing?

"'Iya love, my lovely wife 'ere is pregnant, we'd like t'see a doctor." he smiled at the receptionist, with a hidden glare in his eyes.

"Okay Sir, please, take a ticket and sit down." she smiled widely, her teeth resembling a packet of mints, tightly packed together and surrounded by bright red paper either side.

"Oh, I don't think so." Pandora couldn't quite see what it was, but Scabior pulled out a crumpled piece of paper that made the receptionist drop her professional smile and replace it with a look of dread.

"Right this way, Sir, Madam." she addressed them both, quickly escorting them from the desk to the doctors office that was now suddenly available.

"Please, if you need anything, I'll be right outside." she practically curtsied to the both of them. Pandora wondered what really must have been so terrifying in Scabior's pocket to make a woman go from jobsworth flirt to scared little wench. She tried not to worry about it too much as the doctor smiled up at her.

"Please let me do this on my own Scabior, he'll only ask me personal questions." she begged him, purely to avoid embarrassment if she was honest with herself.

"An' let you out of my sight luv'?, not a chance." he winked at her and held hands with her, as the pair were invited to sit down.

"Good Day, can I get your name, Mrs." the doctor was an older man, almost in his 70s, completely bald, almost blind and surely going deaf, but maintained his politeness and professionalism. Pandora prayed Scabior didn't curse him.

"It's Pandora, Pandora Monclaire." she smiled at him as she sat down on the chair closest to the doctor, Scabior followed.

"Now Pandora, pregnant, can you tell me your symptoms, my dear. Why do you think you're pregnant?". he gave a reassuring smile that she could share anything. She looked towards Scabior, who smiled at her and looked deeply into her eyes, almost touching her soul. Of course, she couldn't just tell him a werewolf heard a second heartbeat in her belly, that'd be weird. Although maybe it was common in a magical hospital. She went with the obvious.

"I've been feeling sick and I think I might be a week late." biting her lip, she'd never talked about herself in such details to Scabior, although he'd had every inch of her, he didn't truly know her inside and out.

"Ah yes, and tell me Mrs Monclaire. When was your last period?" she cringed at the use of the word 'Mrs' before her name but was soon relieved when Scabior stood up on the question of her period and politely bowed out of the room having heard enough about women's bodies.

"I'll be right outside, love." he winked at her, trying to hide his discomfort.

In peace and upon confirmation that she was indeed pregnant, Pandora could finally discuss with (whose name she could finally ask) Dr Libbert; her eating habits, exercise, concerns, sleep and every question under the sun about her gestation.

It was confirmed she was in fact 5 weeks pregnant, not pregnant enough for a scan but enough to start taking vitamin potions to help the baby grow and develop. She was also given strict instructions to eat, calm the intense cardio and ensure she slept enough to feel rested each day. Upon leaving the doctors office, Scabior shot up to meet her at the door with a hot drink.

"Everythin' okay, love? Sorry I don't cope well with… women's biology 'n that." he shrugged and handed her the hot chocolate. Almost looking embarrassed, he took her hand and lead her towards the exit, all the way discussing the baby and the new instructions she must follow. She almost loved the feeling of control she had over Scabior now that she was carrying his baby, she'd gained some of her freedom back. She'd now be allowed to stop behind at camp, go out foraging, cook and sleep undisturbed. Smiling on the inside and out. He kissed her cheek and held her tightly as they returned to camp.

As soon as they returned, Scabior made for the food bunker. Pandora had never seen it as all her meals were just on the fire cooking or presented to her. Boxes of eggs, vegetables, fruit, bread and crates upon crates of beer.

"Only the best fo' you two now, love." he winked at her and gathered ingredients to make three whole portions of eggs and beans on toast.

She smiled up at him, crossing her legs she picked a branch of a tree to sit in that allowed her feet to only just dangle off of the ground. She liked watching him cook, it took away his violent side altogether. This man could be a father. Amazing scents filled her nostrils as she took the deepest breath in possible, the smell of breakfast cooking made her heart skip a beat, it reminded her of her home, which seemed so far in the past, it could have almost been decades ago.

Eventually, all the men woke up and Scabior was back to work. Leaving Pandora to enjoy the empty camp, alone. She tidied up, washed all of her clothes and sat on every log around the fire, she soon found herself bored and wishing her pregnancy would advance quicker so she at least had somebody to enjoy the place with. She almost missed the miles of intense running. Her stomach was full, she should be happy but found herself wishing she was miserable so she'd at least have company. Decided eventually to retire to the tent, she lay on the bed imagining the face of their baby.

Sophia.

Merna.

Evangelique.

She'd only ever imagined herself giving birth to a daughter whenever she'd thought of children in her future. Of course, her parents names had to be paid tribute to whatever happened but all she could think about was her future little girl. Her and Scabior's daughter. She'd accepted at this point that as a result of them both coming from pureblood lines that their child would be magical to some degree. She imagined the first toys, the first cuddles, words, school, first 'I love you mummy and daddy'. Snapping herself out of her trance with a gentle shake of her head and a brush of her stomach. She discovered tears once again pouring from her without permission. Apparently this could be 'hormones' but she didn't know whether she was crying because of the baby or crying at herself upon realising she was falling for her captor.

After what felt like an eternity inside her own head, Pandora heard the faint chatter of her returning campmates. Scabior, leader of the pack, came towards her quickly. At first, she guessed she was in trouble but soon discovered a smile on his face. He pulled her to him and held her tightly before moving a hand to her stomach.

"I missed you, swee'heart." he whispered into her ear before taking hold of her wrist and pulling her back into the tent.

Without warning, Scabior attacked her mouth, resembling the kisses stolen from her in earlier days. Pandora tried to return the kiss but Scabior's lips were just too hungry. Pushing her further and further towards the bed, she could hear him unbuckling and unzipping and for the first time, didn't actually dread what was coming.

Landing on the bed from a swift push. Pandora looked at Scabior with lust in her eyes, biting her lip and gazing at him seductively, he returned her look with a dirty smirk and pulled her lacy, black knickers to one side before sinking into her so sudden and deep, it actually took her by surprise. Instantly hitting just the right spot, Scabior knew when to speed up, slow down. go deeper and take it easy. It wasn't long until Pandora was experiencing wave after wave of intense pleasure. She lost count of her orgasm, who or where she was as Scabior refused to let up and allow himself to finish.

Although neither of them wanted the feeling to ever end, the pair eventually came crashing down onto the bedsheets, dripping with sweat. No words were spoken, the pair just instantly found themselves in the bathroom where they proceeded to shower each other, kissing away love bruises. She couldn't quite remember it, but she knew they passed out together at some point, holding one another in an embrace she'd never imagined to be in.


	5. Birth

As her pregnancy progressed, Pandora noticed Scabior become increasingly caring. Of course, he'd still have the odd occasion where he'd get drunk with the other men and be a little rougher than she'd liked but he was always careful around her stomach, as if she were a ticking time bomb, which, she supposed she was. She'd gradually reached the view to the finish line of her pregnancy, and as it got closer, it felt so much further away.

She'd barely left camp since finding out the news and purely out of boredom became the new camp maid during the day. Somehow, she'd got an entire day of jobs done in 2 hours everyday, and so, spent a lot of her time scaring herself reading pregnancy and labour books that Scabior had collected and made their baby an entire wardrobe of clothing. Although they had scans, the doctor was continuously evasive about the sex of the baby, much to Pandora's annoyance. Throughout the agonising months, Scabior had also collected quite the set of pregnancy related potions. Liquids to bring on labour, to delay labour, to 'expel' the baby from the womb without her even trying and even to advance the pregnancy and force the baby to grow. She had to admit, she'd thought of reaching for that one a few times when the kicking got too much.

However, the bone crunching kicks she'd received also gave her an excuse to ask Scabior for gentle sex. A fellow pregnant witch in the hospital told her that no magic would ever match up to the gentle rock of sex to lull the baby to sleep and calm the kicking. To her surprise, it worked, and if Scabior was ever too angry with her (mostly due to him drinking too much firewhisky), she'd hold her stomach and ask him to make love to her. That's how he distinguished it anyway, sex wasn't sex unless you were choking someone or pulling their hair.

Something Pandora hated herself for loving.

The wizarding war would soon be at an end, in fact, it baffled Pandora as to why it was still going on. Catching and keeping up with the story in the Daily Prophet, she'd learned 'Harry Potter', the main target, had been killed weeks ago, Lord Voldemort now ruled and made himself Minister of Magic, not that that meant anything anymore as, as long as you were pureblood or half-blood with at least one pureblood parent then you were allowed to do whatever you liked. She thanked her lucky stars for her bloodline, a year ago, had she kept living the same life and not ventured into the woods, she'd probably be one of the thousand who'd fell victim of this war. She wondered if her sister had lived, of course, she was a lot more involved in the wizarding world and thankfully as Pandora had so much spare time on her hands, she began practicing magic again, enough so that if she were questioned, she would actually pass as a witch.

As the days went on, and her due date got closer, she grew increasingly uncomfortable in the mornings when Scabior left. He'd carved a tracking tattoo in her arm not unlike the 'dark mark' that Voldemort's' loyal followers carried, so, did she fall into labour whilst he was away, all she need do would be touch the mark with her fingers and he would be by her side. She wasn't sure it would work, but she couldn't exactly pull the lead Snatcher from his job when there were so many runaways about. She decided to get on with her day and get out of her own head as Scabior left that morning. Feeling a lot more sluggish than usual, Pandora arose after everyone had left and decided to make breakfast with the leftovers. Eventually, she found herself with a double full english breakfast in front of her, and decided to make coffee, something she hadn't done for over a year. Without realising she'd fell into a daydream and had been staring at the fire for over two hours when she heard some of the men returning. Now that there was less work, men were dipping in and out of camp all day. She hated talking to anyone else but Scabior so decided to bathe instead. Her legs were numb, she took a minute to get her bearings as standing up so quickly gave her nothing but a head-rush.

Half-way to the lake, it happened. At first she had the most intense pain at the bottom of her stomach. Something that literally pushed her to the floor. She heard herself scream and felt something leaking out of her, a mixture of water and blood. Wave after wave of pain hit her like a wrecking ball as much as it was the worst pain she'd ever felt, she also felt like she was watching herself, an out of body experience that made her want to put herself out of misery. As much as she'd imagined what labour would be like, it was nothing like this. No warning signs, just hurting. She felt somebody pick her up and bring her back towards camp.

"Get… Scabior… Please." between huge breaths she managed to forced the words out and pulled her sleeve up to reveal the stag-like tattoo on her arm.

Before she could touch it another wave hit her and she felt like she was tearing in two. These men, tending to her, felt like strangers. She didn't know them, she might have lived with them for almost a year but they'd never spoke other than in wolf-whistles to her and now they were trying to get to her most intimate body part and deliver her baby.

Relief finally washed over her when she heard a pop of disaparation.

"Get away from 'er." Scabior shouted with panic in his voice as he ran towards her.

"Thank you." she heard herself say as she fell back into Scabior's arms.

"You're not in a good way, my luv'." snapping back into reality, Scabior could only see blood, no sign of the baby. Pandora was becoming more and more white and fading in and out of consciousness. Only pain waking her up and weakening her. Whipping out his wand, he brought the potions he'd collected in the tent instantly to their side.

"You're gonna be fine, my darlin'." slipping Pandora a sleeping draught, he tentatively reached for the expulsion potion. Closing his eyes and kissing her forehead, he prayed this would work.

White.

Was that her parents? Holding their hands out to her. They were back at her old family house, but she only remembered the forest. She was a little girl again, her sister was by her side and her parents, right at the top of the stairs waving the girls over. Violet didn't seem to notice and ignored Pandora's calls too. She stepped towards her parents, they wanted her.

"DON'T." a faint, male voice cried out in the distance. She had to get away from the voice, he wanted to hurt her. Her parents knew what was best, they were smiling at her now, out-stretching their arms to hug her. Violet had disappeared, the voice had taken her. Behind her parents, there was an archway, all those mornings walking upstairs and she'd never noticed it. People flying around in all directions behind her parents. That was safety, she had to get to them. Trying to move her legs, but she couldn't they were each held apart from one another, as if thin-air were trying to break her in two. Through misty eyes, she saw her mother moving towards her, more floating than walking and as she touched her mothers hand and felt her fingers link, her eyes snapped open.

Was she in heaven? Dressed in a white gown that touched her knees, she was clean, unbruised, unscarred and her stag tattoo now ceased to exist. There was silence, the entire room made up of white furnishings, white walls and a carpet that mirrored feathers. Her head was pounding, but taking a deep breath she swung her legs from off of the bed, in search of a door. Soon, she spotted the white, empty bassinet beside her bed, moving the blankets, she frantically searched for the baby that wasn't there. Her stomach was once again concave, as if she'd never been pregnant. Had it all been a dream? Where the hell was she? She pushed on the heavy wide door. On the other side, a practically gothic castle, hardwood black floors, candlelight being the only way to navigate yourself and the only break in the doors that resembled prison cells being a crack in one, the faint chatter of voices behind it. Pandora made her way toward it, barefooted, she instantly felt the difference from the cosy, soft room to the cold, harsh castle. Instantly he turned around, her love and saviour. Holding their precious little baby.

"Are you okay, luv'?" he practically whispered with a smile, first glancing at her and then down at the baby.

"I'm okay, can I hold?" she asked him timidly, the room contained two other snatchers and a man she recognised as Draco Malfoy.

"Of course, she is our little girl after all." winking at her, he lead her to a leather couch that's coolness bit you as you sat down. She felt her heart swell as he said the words 'our little girl' and she held their daughter for the first time.

She was an image of perfection. Only hours old, Scabior had saved both their lives using potions and disapparations to bring them here. Malfoy Manor. The owners of which were the couple that murdered her parents. As long as they got nowhere near her daughter, she'd be happy and now that they were safe, she couldn't wait to leave.

"She's beautiful." Pandora spoke as tears ran down her face and she brushed their baby's soft cheek with the back of her fingers.

"She is, she's the image o'you, darlin'." Scabior had nothing but admiration for his daughter, his dark side dropped as he sat beside Pandora, arm around her, one hand stroking his daughters hand.

Snapping out of the bubble, Pandora looked at Scabior with a serious expression.

"When can we go back to camp then? Now I'm all healthy and alive again." she asked with a smug smile.

"Well actually luv', I thought we'd stay 'ere for a bit. Y'know, keep the baby out'a t'woods an' all that." as he looked down, the baby grabbed hold of his finger and held on.

"Think she agrees too." he chuckled looking back up at Pandora, who wasn't happy.

The room had now cleared out and Pandora was free to speak properly.

"It was the Malfoy's who murdered my parents, you must have known that, why would you bring their granddaughter here?" standing up, she gently bounced the baby in her arms.

"I'm sorry luv', it was the firs' place I could think of, you were dying, our daughte' was dying. Please sit down." he patted the seat next to him, and looked regretful of his previous heroic actions.

"We need to leave, can't we go to an inn somewhere." Pandora explored every option in her head, she didn't even know if her sister was alive, so she was partly out of the question.

"No, Voldemort wants to meet you and our daughter. He's heard grea' things and wants to make an in'roduction." he seemed scared to actually tell her this, but it did force her to sit back down.

"No, no way. He's not coming near me or our daughter. He's a monster, Scabior." she whispered in fear somebody was listening.

"He won't 'urt you, you're pureblood and you' picked your side. He admires you luv." smiling up at her, he prayed she'd comply.

"Fine, but after that. We leave, okay?" raising her eyebrows at him, she rocked the baby who now stirred in her sleep.

"Deal." he smiled at her, knowing that in no way, shape or form, was that the deal.


End file.
